bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
Iris Beaumond
Lady Iris Camilla Beaumond, born November 30th of 1123 F.A., is the current Baroness of the Gull, and a follower of the Old Ways stemming from a long tradition in her mother's family that passed the arts down from mother to daughter. Born in Gilneas, she left the Kingdom after the Wall fell, and returned to the Kingdom of Gilneas after having served as a nanny to Bishop Lilith Olethos in Stormwind for two years. History A native of the Barony of Ironsea, Iris Beaumond was born to a banker named Conrad Wolfe Beaumond and his wife, Wynona, as the youngest of three children. She was formally educated in etiquette, child rearing, and caring for a household at the insistence of her father, who was concerned with his family's standing (as the Beaumonds were distantly related to a now-extinct noble house in Stormwind, and this, in Conrad's mind, meant they were to act as nobility). However, in secret, Iris, and her older sister, Rose, were tutored by Wynona in the Old Ways, although Iris disappointed Wynona in choosing to follow Kolsir as her patron spirit, rather than Faye (as Wynona, and her older sister, Rose, did). Tragedy struck the family when the Invasion of Gilneas occured. Iris's parents and her older sister were killed by the invading undead, having been at the Wall at the time it was overrun in an attempt to help the soldiers that were there. Iris had been saved primarily by the fact that she was working as a nanny for a family in Gilneas City, and evacuated. However, in the chaos of the evacuation, Iris was bitten by a feral worgen while attempting to defend her young charges from the beast. When she came to, she had been one of the many partially cured, and later took the better cure offered by the kaldorei. Iris, in the wake of having lost everyone except for her older brother, decided to travel the world for three years in an attempt to process her grief and better understand the world outside of Gilneas. Eventually, she relocated to Stormwind. She found work as the nanny of Bishop Lilith Olethos, caring for her two biological children, Anwen and Liren. In this time, however, she rarely had the chance to practice the Old Ways, and became distant from them as a result. Upon Lilith's decision to become closer to her family, Iris expressed a wish to return to Gilneas and reconnect with her family and the Old Ways. Lilith agreed, and released her from her employment with a benevolent gift of a large sum of money, as well as warm wishes of luck. Iris returned to Gilneas, adopting the sort of garb she had yearned to wear as a druid, like her mother had described to her. Allowed to be herself and not operating within the strict confines of the proper society her father yearned her to be a part of, Iris was free to finally embrace the Old Ways wholeheartedly. In a small town, Iris overheard that the Blades of Greymane were active once more--moreover, that they were mobilizing in the Dread Sleuth. She elected to follow them there. There, she met Donnel Aldham and became fast friends with him in the process of reclaiming the Dread Sleuth, as well as joining the Blades formally and quickly working her way into the Inner Circle for her druidic talents. Over time, it was clear that Iris and the young knight were becoming quite close, and they began formally courting. In the wake of the Legion invasion, Iris participated in the Blades of Greymane's campaigns to thwart the Legion threat and establish critical alliances. Her efforts were recognized when the Blades descended upon the Blades of None in what is known as the Barony of the Gull, and the Duke Berenal Grayblade dissolved the Earldom of Bear's Grasp to make the Barony his direct vassal--and in turn, created the noble House of Beaumond with Iris as the founder and head. Iris accepted, vowing to rebuild the Gull and empower its people. Physical Appearance The Lady Beaumond is a beautiful lady, well-endowed with a curved hourglass figure. Her shoulder-length black hair frames her face, which is often called striking due to her wide, defined cheeks, deep blue eyes, and a thin nose. Her lips are even in length and rarely are in a displeasing expression--this appears to be a trained reflex on the Lady's part from her years of schooling. Despite her figure, she often dresses to try and divert attention away from her bustline, instead drawing the eye to her corseted waistline or her hips. Her robes for combat are made of leather, which she has crafted herself to adapt to any form she may shift into without any "fashion mishaps" upon turning back into her human form. However, upon ascending to nobility, Iris can often be found in high society fashion made lovingly by her older brother, Forrest. Worgen Form Iris's worgen form is a sight rarely seen. Her eyes glow, intensifying at night; they retain their blue color. Her fur is a rich, dark brown that is uniform all over her body. Her build becomes slimmer and less human, possessing little of the shaping her human body has. Her face turns quite wolfish in structure, with sharp teeth poking from under her lips. Bear Form Unlike her worgen form, her bear form is fairly typical for, well, a bear. She appears as a large female black bear. Relationships Iris has had only one romantic relationship to date: the young paladin, Donnel Aldham. They're stupid cute. Gallery Iris cutbox.png | Art by Cut-box Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Worgen Category:Gilnean Category:Galuyn Category:Druids Category:House of Beaumond